Royale Menthol
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Il n'avait jamais regretté de travailler avec Cobb. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul." Arthur/Cobb unrequited. Ecrit pour Auteur-Onirique. Suite de l'OS Diabolo Menthe.


**Ce texte est un cadeau de Noël**

Je l'ai écrit pour **Auteur-Oniriqu****e**, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé il y a un bon moment. Ce texte est la suite de **Diabolo Menthe.**

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Royale Menthol :<strong>

Il n'avait jamais regretté de travailler avec Cobb.

Il l'avait suivi longtemps : il avait vécu son mariage avec Mall, la naissance de ses enfants, et la mort de Mall, la fuite autour du monde. Il avait bien conscience d'être comme un frère pour le solitaire Dominic Cobb.

Et ça n'était d'aucun réconfort.

Il avait toujours eu ce lien spécial avec lui. Dom s'ouvrait à lui, ce qui pouvait paraître incroyable à qui ne le connaissait pas comme il le connaissait. Il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de la vie de Cobb, il avait subi les pires. Et Cobb avait toujours accepté son épaule pour se laisser aller. Maintenant, de cette épaule, il n'en voulait plus.

Ca avait commencé un peu avant l'inception. Et aujourd'hui, Arthur était assis sur un canapé, à siroter un verre de champagne avec une très belle femme qui essaierait peut-être de le tuer un peu plus tard. Et Cobb était en train de fêter l'anniversaire de ses enfants avec Ariadne.

Il aimait Cobb, pas comme un frère, pas comme un copain, mais comme l'âme-soeur qu'il savait ne pas représenter pour lui.

Aujourd'hui il était seul. Il savait précisément que si Cobb l'appelait demain pour lui demander quoi que ce soit, il le ferait. Mais après tant d'années passées à errer entre les pays, après tant de joies quand Cobb était rentré à la maison, il n'avait pas rappelé. Arthur avait son boulot, et Cobb avait sa vie.

On avait toujours tendance à penser qu'Arthur n'était que l'ombre de Cobb, et que tous voulaient l'architecte, mais c'était faux. Arthur voyait bien, maintenant, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'appeler Dominic Cobb pour être pris en chasse par toutes les multinationales du globe.

Cobb n'avait pas rappelé, et Arthur se faisait des millions à jouer les malfrats sur de gros gibiers. Il était seul, mais il ne se sentait pas seul. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait été seul toute sa vie.

Il se souvenait bien des diabolos menthe, et de leur goût sucré et irrésistible. Il n'en buvait plus, cependant. Il n'avait jamais été innocent mais cette boisson représentait tout de même une période de paix dans sa vie. Paix autour de lui, et en lui-même. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé un état d'esprit pareil.

On sait que ça ne va pas quand on a des problèmes pour dormir. On sait que c'est pire quand on a des problèmes pour vivre.

**oOo**

_-Arthur, le stylo. _

_Sans chercher à comprendre, il tendit à Cobb le stylo le plus proche. Une main se saisit de l'objet et Arthur fut remercié par un grognement. _

_-Dom, j'ai besoin du stylo, s'il te plaît …_

_Mais le stylo ne vint jamais. Cobb feignait de s'intéresser profondément aux plans devant lui, même si le sourire en coin qu'il tentait de dissimuler le trahissait. _

_Arthur, joueur, se jeta sur lui. Ils luttèrent un instant, debout contre la table, corps contre corps. Et Arthur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi physiquement proche de Cobb, parce qu'il ne l'avait que rarement entendu rire comme ça, ne se rendit pas, et continua la bataille, jusqu'au moment où Cobb lui rendît l'objet convoité. _

_Un petit rire les sortit de leur torpeur. Mall, appuyée contre un mur, les regardait en souriant. Cobb se décoiffa un peu, s'avança vers elle, se pencha pour l'embrasser, et quitta la pièce. _

_Mall ne bougea pas. _

_-Tu prendras soin de lui, je le sais, finit-elle par murmurer, songeuse. _

_Etonné, Arthur demanda :_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Si jamais, reprit-elle un peu plus fort, il devait se passer quelque chose. Si jamais j'avais un problème, je sais que tu prendrais soin de lui._

_Face à son regard perçant, il sut qu'elle savait, et qu'elle comprenait – après tout, n'était-elle pas amoureuse de Cobb, elle aussi ? - mais il ne saisissait toujours pas la raison de cette phrase. Néanmoins, il ne dit pas que rien n'allait lui arriver, il ne lui dit pas qu'ils vivraient toujours heureux. Il attendit simplement la suite. _

_-Je suis désolée, Arthur. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je sais que Dom ne prendra jamais autant soin de toi, que toi, tu prends soin de lui._

_Et il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa phrase. C'était une vérité qu'elle énonçait. _

_Mais à ce moment-là, personne n'aurait pu deviner à quel point elle était dans le vrai._

**oOo**

La demoiselle lui offrit un verre de whisky avec un sourire charmeur et en se penchant très légèrement au-dessus de lui. Sa poitrine passa à quelques centimètres du nez d'Arthur, qui se laissa distraire un instant. Il entendit néanmoins le bruit caractéristique d'un couteau qui glisse sur le verre et fut prêt à parer son adversaire.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il se faisait attaquer, depuis la fin de l'Inception. Des fois, il aurait bien aimer laisser la lame lui trancher la gorge. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Mall, il y a bien longtemps, et il comptait l'honorer jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas parce que Cobb le laissait seul qu'il laissait Cobb à sa petite vie. Ce n'est pas parce que Cobb n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'il n'était pas là tout de même. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait une lame dans la gorge de son adversaire, il se rappelait qu'il le faisait pour Cobb, et cela suffisait.

Dans un soubresaut, la jeune femme planta son couteau dans l'épaule d'Arthur, avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'homme contempla un instant la mare de sang qui commençait à s'étaler sous le corps de la victime et sortit son téléphone.

-Eames, c'est bon, mais j'ai un léger problème au bras. Ca te dérange si je rentre avec toi ce soir ?

Il veillait sur Cobb, Cobb ne le voyait plus, mais il était là. Et chaque obstacle qu'il supprimait, il le faisait pour Cobb. Il savait ce qui allait se passer : Eames allait bander son bras en riant et le faire dormir sur le canapé, et le lendemain, Arthur n'aurait reçu aucun coup de fil de la part de Dom. Mais il était là, à surveiller cet homme qu'il avait déjà surveillé une bonne partie de sa vie. Eames entrait et sortait de son existence comme bon lui semblait, mais il était toujours là au bon moment. Il n'était pas vraiment seul, donc. Il lui manquait juste la pièce essentielle du puzzle de son âme.

**oOo**

Quand Arthur se réveilla, Eames était parti. A chaque fois qu'il venait dormir chez lui, il était impressionné de voir que le Faussaire était capable de se préparer et de partir sans réveiller Arthur, qui avait pourtant le sommeil léger.

Il ne regarda pas son portable. Il n'aurait aucun appel, à coup sûr. Il avait deux téléphones, un pour le travail, et un privé. Mais quand il parlait de son portable, il parlait du privé. Celui sur lequel Dom pouvait appeler.

Il se leva pour prendre une tasse de café. Eames n'était pas parti il y a longtemps le café était encore tiède. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette – une Royale Menthol. Il avait laissé tombé les Diabolo Menthe, mais il avait découvert les cigarettes au menthol.

Il alluma sa clope, et en tira une grande bouffée. Là, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée et l'esprit engourdi par le réveil, il ne réagit pas de suite quand il l'entendit. Lentement, il retira la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux.

Sur la table basse près du canapé, un de ses téléphones sonnait.

Il replaça la cigarette dans sa bouche tout aussi lentement, tira une nouvelle bouffée, et marcha vers la table.


End file.
